How to annoy Leah!
by BeckyDanxx
Summary: Will Jacob and Leah ever get along?What can Jacob do to make Leah happy again?Will everyone be nice to her when they find out her secret?Leave a review if you want to find out


**Hi, this is my first story so please don't give me any grief, reviews will be much appreciated. Please give any suggestions and thank you for reading my fanfiction.**

**How to annoy Leah!**

**Pairing: ****None**

**Werewolf or human:**** Werewolf**

**Chapter 1**

**Leah's POV**

I'm in the forest; everyone's annoying me, why can't they leave me alone? Jacob won't shut up about Bella, its all about Bella. Yeah because no one else has problems do they, my dad Harry just died and all he can think about is Bella-Leah howls loudly- i have problems too and he makes it worse. It doesn't help the situation when we can hear each others thoughts as wolves. I'm trying to get away from everyone, so I'm going to my dads grave maybe he can help me. I can think clearly there too.

When I get there Jacob is already there, probably to annoy me. I forgot he could hear my thoughts so he knew where I was going. Jacob is just standing there with arms crossed around his chest; he's wearing cut jean shorts and a dog tag that made me mad. I stayed in the bushes before i went to face him. I phased back into human and put some shorts on and a plain top, the same as Jacobs just more stylish. When he saw my face he chuckled, I didn't see the amusing side of it I frown and scowled at him not amused.

I walked up to him as slow as i could go, I didn't want to talk and I know that's what he wants to do. But I'm not in the mood now. When I got to my dads grave I turned and faced him with anger on my face, all he could do is chuckle.

Jacob opened his mouth i knew he was about to talk "Lee-Lee come on, I admit, I do talk and think about Bella a lot, but you should see why after everything you and Sam went through."

I hated being called Lee-Lee "DON'T call me Lee-Lee Jake, you know I hate that name and why bring me and Sam up I told you to NEVER mention that subject again," I screamed as loud as I could, i almost started crying so I ran off.

I can't go anywhere with out anyone following or just leaving me alone. Jacob is the worse out of the wolves you can hate him but you can't not love him. I have to stop thinking when I'm in wolf form. I'm on the beach these day's it's always empty so no one will see me, just then someone turns into wolfy form and when I'm about to calm down i find out it's Jared he starts to talk-think-to me

"_Leah we all know you fancy Jake and you can't bear to see him with Bella or talking about Bella or thinking about her but you need to get over it Lee-Lee" _Jared said annoying me even further.

"_Jared GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW! I can't handle you all checking up on me and... JUST LEAVE ME ALONE EVERYONE!" _I replied meanly, this upset me even more and i started to cry. I phased back into human, I ran as far as I could go not caring if i go over the treaty boundary. I couldn't see much just blurry shapes from the tears running down my face they won't stop falling. This is what I get for trying to fit in it's not like I asked to become the only girl wolf and because of it I get annoyed so much and I hate it-she just keeps running and crying and not once falling over- when I whipped the tears away I found myself in a strange place.

**Chapter 2**

**Leah's POV**

This place I was in had a big tree right in the middle with lots of little trees everywhere around it; the big tree was full of pink blossoms it was a cheery tree, the most amazing and wonderful tree I had ever seen. It is so peaceful here I could stay here for day's maybe months, this place is like my heaven no Jacob, no Sam, no Embry, no Jared and no Paul the only person I wish was here is my little brother Seth. No one to say they love me and no one that can jump on my back and yell "Hike doggy", I love this place.

**Thank you to JessieCullen1996 for being my beta.**

**So what did you think? Do you think i should carry it on? Please read and review, and let me know.**


End file.
